


Three Times

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, M/M, exploring possible backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Three Times Viren fell to his knees for Harrow.





	Three Times

1\. Their kisses are wine heavy, their breathing frantic, hands pulling at clothes that won't give enough room for skin to breathe and touch and cling to, laughing between kisses and trying to shush one another lest they be found, lest the shadows be enemies, lest Harrow stop nibbling at Viren's lips and when he asks, Viren falls to his knees in front of him gladly.

2\. Harrow's eyes are still dark and -- some would say surprised, but not Viren, he who knows him better than anyone: sorrow hasn't quite settled just yet, so it's just shock, at the moment, that his king hasn't managed yet to hide; when Harrow turns to look at him, Viren hates that he has to be wizard and not friend, not when they are in public, not when he has to make sure Harrow is respected so he can be safe, but he does as he must and he puts knee to the floor, hand to his chest and claims, "All hail King Harrow!"

3\. Viren thinks "I would have given my life, my soul, my magic for you" and the pain of his grief, any other time, would have been enough, but the wound at his pride is too big for him not to retaliate: Harrow orders and Viren, for one last time, obeys.


End file.
